1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an electromagnetic relay, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a fixed contact piece and a movable contact piece are provided in a base, and a movable contact point provided in the movable contact piece is moved to contact and be separated from a fixed contact point provided in the fixed contact piece by driving the movable contact piece (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-250464).
However, in the conventional electromagnetic relay, a terminal portion of the movable contact piece is press fitted in the base, and an elastically deformable region (an elastic region) is only provided in a region protruding to an upper side from an upper surface of the base. In other words, if the height of the electromagnetic relay is limited, it is impossible to secure a sufficient elastic region for the movable contact piece, and if it is attempted to secure the sufficient elastic region, there is a problem that the height of the electromagnetic relay is increased.
Further, the movable contact piece is arranged in such a manner that a portion connected to the terminal portion comes into contact with the upper surface of the base. Accordingly, when sealing a fitted portion between the base and the case or the like, an intruding sealing agent reaches the movable contact piece, so that there is generated a problem that a smooth elastic deformation of the movable contact piece is prevented.